mirukanafandomcom-20200213-history
Sushihad
Sushihad'' is an internet persona, created by' 'The Writer'.'' Sushihad's persona is also known in full as Seishu Inukitsune ''as seen in multiple places. Sushihad is known as an artist, writer, and in short term, a "Video game creator ". His works are displayed on his DeviantART. He is known to be a very dramatically random person with a booming imagination, possible one deep enough to create a whole world if he wanted. Some say that he is an idiot, and some agree. Others say he is incredibly smart. Sushihad is also extremely anonymous, giving barely any information about his age or location. Most of the time he'll respond with a strange answer. Sushihad generally represents The Writer's internet persona Appearance Sushihad takes on the appearance of a kemonomimi character, defined in Mirukana as part of the Animalis race. His hairstyle is derived from The Writer's, except his is hair is dark blue. Most, if not all, of his outfits involve some kind of blue scheme to it. Most importantly, he always wears his ''sushi necklace in every single outfit. One noticeable thing about Sushihad is his eyes. His eyes are the same color as The Writer's, except The Writer's eyes tend to be shaded out darker. His height is undefined, but is always the same as The Writer's. The same thing applies to his physique, although in terms of Stats, The Writer bests him. Sushihad is an Inukitsune, ''or Dogfox animalis ('Dox' for short), and his tail resembles that of a fox while his ears are characteristically bent at the top. This ear style defines Seishu's trait of his Inukitsune generation. This trait is shared only by S''eshara Kinuka'', Seishu's female counterpart. Bishounen forms Sometimes he'll go into a dramatic mode and make his appearance more feminine and exaggerated, with very long eyelashes and flowing hair, combined with an innocent face. this is his '''Cute Version. When he changes his eyes to a more smaller, yet smexy variation and tends to show off his body, this is considered his Sexy Version. An example of his sexy version, titled "Sexy potato chip eat," features him eating a potato chip (obviously). Furry form (Main article: Ishus Isami ) Sushihad also has an anthropomorphic form called Ishus Isami, shared with The Writer. In fact, Ishus Isami originated from Sushihad (hence why their ears are the same). Eventually, when a The Writer decided to split his personas, Ishus became his own persona (or in his case, Fursona). Sushihad obtained this form from drinking a furry potion along with The Writer. Eventually, after around 2010, Ishus Isami would become the new Sushihad and take place as The Writer's main persona character. Seishu Inukitsune is still alive however. Personality If anyone were to describe Sushihad in one word, most likely it would be either crazy or weird. However, those are just some of his key characteristics. Sushihad is surprisingly complex when it comes to personality. His emotions greatly influence his work and often times he draws from random ideas floating in his mind. Sometimes he'll pull ideas from random things, or get inspired by another's work. Although Sushihad is The Writer's internet persona, he shares many of his real life characteristics in a much less depressing matter. Some could say that Sushihad is a much more positive version of The Writer. Generally, he exaggerates his reactions to various things, while sometimes, responding in the dumbest way possible. Often times, one might notice that he will use one word responses with random words or fruits, such as "Banana", "Olange", "Power", "FFFFFF", or "PIZZA." In other times, he'll use a strange reaction such as blowing random objects up, punching (with his foot) a random object, Headwalling, or firing his lazah (out of his hand???). In terms of emotions and attitude, Sushihad is really cheerful, and often smiles and throws hearts around. This could be seen as Girly, which shows a part of his admiration for ''girly guy'' characters. Alot of his artwork will feature girlish and bishounen characters. Many times he'll boast his own artwork, talking about how awesome he is. Thats why sometimes he is considered'' Royally'' Conceited. He also has a pledge of allegiance for himself. "I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the united awesomeness, that is Sushihad. And to the awesomeness, for which he stands, one person, under noone, with kittehs and foxies for all!" ' '-''The Pledge of Sushiance'' In terms of animalistic behavior, Sushihad's only real display is described by his usage of the word "Rnyaf", a combination of Ruff and Nya. Why Nya? Sushihad is also supposedly part cat. However Sushi claims that its only 6% of him (which might be a blatant lie). In terms of interaction, he will often warmly welcome someone (unless they decide to act like a jerk to him), and he is very loyal to his friends. When one of his friends is upset, he often rushes to go see whats wrong. However, Sushi has limited tolerance and will not go to someone that has issues chronically. He says, "If me helping the first few times is not enough to fix anything, I might as well not try. Its not like anyone listens to me anyways," hinting to a more depressing side of his attitude that is more prevalent in The Writer. However, to escape being one in the same as The Writer, he is often smiling or in a happy mood. Legacy The Imagining Sushihad originated on Neopets, since it was chosen from The Writer. Where this name originated, no one is sure. The Writer claims it was a totally made up name. However, The Writer enjoyed this name so he decided to use it in multiple places. Until about 2007, Sushihad was nothing more than a username for Mmorpg's and online sites. In 2008, The Writer created his persona to represent himself in kemonomimi form AND become a comedical critic for his own art, saying random comments and jokes on his notebook pages. In his imagining, The Writer simply pictured himself with blue hair and dogfox ears. After about 5 minutes of thinking, The Writer finally created Sushihad, and then he began. Another reason why Sushi was created was because the Writer had a DeviantART account, but wanted to represent himself with a persona other than himself. Late in the year of 2008, Sushihad was finally a created internet persona and debuted in his first ID on deviantART. Welcome to DeviantART As soon as he was introduced as The Writer's Internet Persona, He immediately started making friends with people from other sites, such as Nexon.net. His initial major friends on deviantART were KumoriDragon, ZoakoTheGreat, and Pitch-Black-Crow. Also at this time, he drew using a mouse and until about 2~3 months later, which he decided to use vectoring and path tools to line-art his work. His pictures at the time mainly consisted of characters from The Writer's comic, [[Schooled (Somewhere Else)|''Schooled (Somewhere Else)]] , and art trades/requests. His art style in digital barely shadowed The Writer's pencil and paper skills, and it was much of a frustration to him not being able to really draw his works. From August, all the way to December, he played with GIMP (the GNU art program) and did all of his work with a mouse. Eventually, his skills sharpened and his shading style began to improve. However, for a large time, his cell shading was proven to be blocky and unnatural. Over the course of the 2008, Sushihad hosted 2 contests. The first contest was about taking a line-art, and using a BG of your favorite color and adding words that describe the feelings it gives. However, this contest was proven an '''Epic Failure'. The second contest hosted by Sushi was the Winter Kemonomimi Contest, which was about creating a kemonomimi character based off a winter theme. Unlike the first contest, this one received an adequate deal of attention and some very good entries. The Tablet Revolution On Christmas of 2008, The Writer obtained a tablet, which enabled his internet persona to look much less crappy and allowed Sushihad to draw much better pictures. It became apparent that his vector tool skills were not so awesome. However, upon receiving a tablet, his skills increased exponentially, as he was able to draw faster and color with more skill and precision. Over the years, Sushi's art style shifted from cell shading to soft shading, inspired by artists such as Kaze-Hime, Lavender-Ice, and Ookami-Kun. Eventually, through much use of tutorials and studying of other styles, He finally decided that soft shading was the way to go. However, Sushi still lacked a firm grasp on painting, and his reign on dA would not reach far enough for him to gain the experience for it. The Long Journey Takes a New Road Eventually, The Writer and Sushi both took MORE interest in anthropomorphic artwork, and it became a good part of their style. While all of this art and revolution was reaching a climax, Ishus Isami began to rise as a key part of Sushi's artwork and he would eventually become the new pinnacle of an identity known as Sushihad. For a continuation, see Ishus Isami. Rpg Statistics Sushi is shown to have godly character statistics, but compared to The Writer, his power is about 99%. Parameters Level '999,999,998 ' Exp: 4.2 Centillion out of 5 centillion (Centillion is 1 followed by 303 zeros or something) Hp: 995,450,200,000 Mp: 999,999,999 Atk: 9,800k+9999k Def: 9,745k+9999k Mag: 9,999k+9999k Spd: 9,500k+9999k AP: 99,999 billion Equipment Head: Invisible force field Top: The 'Sushi Only'! (Changes appearance by seasons) Bottom: Los pantalones Shoes: Infinitivo Shoes Acc1: Sushi necklace Acc2: ------------------- Weapon: Saris-Shami Arm: Invisible force shield Abilities *Null death- Immune to instant KO. *Magic counter- Auto attack after magic is cast/abilities are used on this character. *Counterattack- Auto attack after a physical move is used. *Effect counter- Counteract negative effects. *Tricky- Able to avoid/work around effects. *Infinite learning- Exp x20,000,000. *Mp one- Mp cost for everything is 1. *Draw magic- Able to recover 5% mp per second. *Draw picture- Able to draw pictures. *Quick escape- Escape from dangerous combos. *Sos-Invincible- Turns invincible for a while when HP is critical. *Friendship- x2 ATK for each "friend" in battle. *Negate Negate- Cancels cancellation (If you cancel this, you destroy yourself and the rest of the universe). Sites Sushihad has several sites on the internet for his art and random stuff. Some of his sites use his furry name and fursona. *http://sushihad.deviantart.com *http://formspring.me/IshusIsami *http://furaffinity.net/user/Ishus *http://twitter.com/IshusIsami Category:The Trio